Sentai 2016: Genesis and Shadow Versions
Sentai 2016: Genesis and Shadow Versions (Power Rangers x Splatoon: Genesis and Destruction Versions) is the 3D free-roaming action-adventure fighting game and the sequel to Sentai 2015: Joker and Fate Versions released on both Japan and North America on February 5, 2016. Like it's prequel, the game has crossover which is Splatoon which Samuel Roidmude went to next journey to advances technology. Unlike previous installment and like Singular Rider NEX video game, this game is highly R-18, causing the young viewers shocked, however, it was not removed at all due to the problems. The first appearance was Singular Rider The Next, the mysterious Rider who assist the Avatar Rider and Kumon II; the cloned version of original Kumon Kai to defeat the mysterious force. Gameplay Returning Gameplay *R-18 Chronicles Menu returned from Sentai 2014: Samuel Nakaoka vs. Kuroko. New Gameplay *Fighting skills improved. *Hunt and Recruit Enemy *Genderbend *Marriage - When the love meter was higher than before as Male or Female Avatar, any characters or kaijins could marry them which is gave birth a child. Plot Trailer *''Teaser'': In the past battle against the past civilizations, Samuel Nakaoka the Second in his past BEAST Mode who destroys the Daigen Castle. As he destroyed the Daigen Castle, the mysterious blackhole appeared to inhales him which is mysterious enemy appeared. *''Trailer 1'': *''Ivy Cutscene'': After Samuel Nakaoka the Second left by becoming a new Core, Shinnosuke and Nagisa begins to set on his journey to find Samuel Nakaoka's new hope. However, Ivy from SoulCalibur World (who recognizes Nagisa after the two worlds were breaking each others and visitor of the Queen Blade World) comes to visits *''Trailer 2'': *''Splatoon Cutscene'': Samuel Roidmude newly discovered the new world where the subspecies of human race called Inklings. As he looked the city filled with ink, he was bumped into the one of the Squid Sister named Marie, both of them became shocked themselves and Marie was fall in love with him. Samuel Roidmude decides to want Inkling's technology for the World of Time Sphere technology, so the technology would be advanced, but Marie refused because their technology law is only used much as his dismay, however, Marie instead wants to come with him to World of Time Sphere along with her sister Callie. Prologue: Splatoon's Invasion Soon after the Beast of the Disortions incidents and set after event of Singular Rider SOUL battle, the new world was called Splatoon World when Samuel Roidmude met Marie in the first time. Prologue 2: Training Lessions Samuel Roidmude calls the Avatar Rider (referred as Future Rider) to do some training sessions, but in the middle training battle, Riko Aida angrily knocked him out of away for damaging the gym. Samuel Roidmude and the Rider headed towards to the World of Time Sphere to do some more practice than previous training. He wants the avatar to first battle against Pisard in Pretty Cure World from the past timeline, but not before that the time portal accidentally sent both Avatar and Piscard to the nar battle against Vector, interfering Vector activates his Trap Card; Vain Betrayer. Angered by Pisard when Utopia Ray V attacked Masquerade, he yelled at Pisard for interfernce before Samuel Nakaoka realizes that Vector used his Trap Card and used his Spell Card Trap Destroyer to destroys Vain Betrayer and Vector's plan was foiled, infuriates Vector. When Pisard continues to battle on the Rider, Vector become extremely furious then channels his powers to increase his 100% strength and angrily fight the Rider, unwillingly team-up Pisard. However, they were both defeated and Astral congratulates and comments the Future Rider for defeat Vector without dueling and he has something to say about Yuma's fault only Astral forgets about the Barian cards and happily replies Astral for the duel. Before the Future Rider told about Samuel Nakaoka and Yuma's rivalry for Reginald's destruction, Riko Aida appears, knocking the avatar out, preventing from changing history. As she goes back to their present time, Riko became infuriated about Samuel Roidmude's hilarious actions due to Samuel Nakaoka's cocky and happy-go-lucky behavior. Samuel Roidmude wants the avatar Rider to battle against villains and assist allies, but Riko scolds him for his hilarious actions before Samuel Roidmude runs off and Riko chased him as the Future Rider watches them laughly. Chapter 1: New Ranger Red's Awakened and Meeting with Marie Chapter 2: Samuel Nakaoka vs. Kumon Kai Samuel Roidmude talk the Future Rider about Kumon Kai and he attempt to destroys the entire city in order to have Mai. Samuel Nakaoka the Second forced to fight against Kumon who has become an corrupted OverLord form, angering Kumon for eating a rotten Legendpple but he doesn't care about it's true potiental. Samuel Roidmude ordered the Future Rider to find out why and goes to the past and fight him when Nagisa was killed by Kumon, angering Samuel Nakaoka and drove into his BEAST Mode Ultimate Form. The Rider arrived at the town, but the worst that Kumon attacked an nearly injured Samuel Nakaoka BEAST Mode and the Avatar Rider saved him from Kumon's final attack and join the battle. Unfortunately, Samuel Roidmude drops Hoopa Ring to transport and Ginyu from the past accidentally body change to Kumon, losing his OverLord form and powers. Though Ginyu doesn't like his new body, he still attacked the Riders while Ginyu as Kumon was destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha. When Ginyu having a good fight, Samuel Nakaoka gets a chance to access his Shin Form to quickly deflects Ginyu's Banana Ginyu Throw Spear and the Avatar Rider used his Rider Kick to defeat him. However, before the celebration of victory, Kumon's body suddenly begins to move and Kouta was shocked that his body was controlled by Kumon's anger and then Kumon's body becomes a Sadako-like Kumon before transforms into ghostly version called Kamen Rider Baron-Urami to destroys them. The Avatar Rider, Kouta and Samuel Nakaoka manages to destroys Kumon's body for good by combination attack and the Avatar Rider's Rider Kick. Chapter 3: The Imprisoned BEAST and Kumon II Characters Story Playables *Male/Female Avatar Playables *Samuel Roidmude (Zarths) *Samuel Nakaoka the Second (Phoezi) *Nagisa Misumi *Peter Griffin *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine. Enemy-to-Ally Recruitment Playables *Medusa Phantom Major Bosses Chapter 2 *Kamen Rider Baron-Urami (Uramijitsu Arms) (destroyed by combined attack of Avatar Rider, Kouta in Kiwami Arms and Samuel Nakaoka BEAST Mode Ultimate) Chapter 3 *Samuel Nakaoka's shadow Standard Bosses Prologue *Pisard (defeated by Avatar Rider) *Vector 100% Power (defeated by Avatar Rider) Chapter 1 *Kizer Ocurdo (Dark Power) (defeated by Avatar Rider and Kiyone as NEW Go-OnRed) *Reginald Kastle (Barian Mode) (defeated by Avatar Rider and Kiyone) Chapter 2 *Kumon Kai (Stag OverLord seperate character) (lost his OverLord powers completely when Ginyu switches body as Samuel Roidmude accidentally drops Hoopa's ring) *Ginyu Kumon Kai (Banana Arms) (defeated by Avatar Rider and Samuel Nakaoka BEAST Mode Ultimate Form as Ginyu as Kumon was destroyed by Goku's Kamehameha, but his body was controlled by Kumon's anger by transforming into Kamen Rider Baron Darkness) Locations Main Locations *World of Time Sphere Battlefield Locations *The Woodland Valley Trivia *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was the guest star as a ally playable. *Marie and the others were first appearance in the game, making the second crossover for the second game. *Because of R-18 videos were have English Dub, this game was officially have R-18 only end of Chapter 1 due to Samuel Roidmude's decision words Category:Video Games